


My laddies

by NoDreamsOnlyMemes



Category: OC - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Multi, Other, This is. Personal lads
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-02
Updated: 2019-04-02
Packaged: 2019-12-31 21:51:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18322655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoDreamsOnlyMemes/pseuds/NoDreamsOnlyMemes
Summary: This. Involves a bit of dubious consent lmAoAnyway still a wip





	My laddies

**Author's Note:**

> Wip lol

Clemont had been easily pinned down by Jackie, half naked, with their lab coat barely hanging off their arms, and their panties pulled to the side, as they rubbed their pussy along clemonts length, breathing heavily.  
They were sweating, heat practically radiating off them. It was like they were in heat or something, as they heatedly pressed their lips against clemonts, moaning into his mouth as they had risen up onto their feet on the bed by clemont to get a better grasp on them, until the door clicked open.  
Clemont quickly pushed Jackie away from his face, looking over, freezing in pure horror as smog stood there, looking at jackies almost completely named form, before shutting and locking the door behind them.  
" a,,ah,,! Smog,,, " they heatedly moaned out, raising and spreading their legs as they laid across the bed, at clemonts knees now, their pussy dripping.  
" p,,,please,,! Fill me up with clemont! " Jackie whined out, yelping when smog had come over and slapped a hand across their ass.  
Jackie had suddenly grappled on clemont, crying out in pain when smog had landed another slap on their ass, in the same place, now turning it a bright red with each hard slap. " S,,Smog?! What are ye doin-!? " Clemont gasped, feeling Jackie clench their fists around his thighs, sobbing out a profanity with every slap.  
" Teaching them that they need to earn a cock, not beg for it. " Smog stated coldly, climbing into the bed with them both, huffing, as a light red mist gently poured out of their mask.  
" S,,Smog- they been beggin for so long though-! "  
Smog simply pulled Jackie up by the back of their coat, ignoring clemonts words, and watching their tears run down their dazed, red face, hiccuping.  
" p,,plea-please,,, s,,sm,,smogg,,, im s-sorry,,!! " Jackie begged, trying to wiggle away from smogs grasp, and back to clemont, before the sound of a zipper coming undone met their ears, making them pale slightly, before realizing smog had just unzipped their tight pants, a thick bugle poking through a thin, see-through thong, their cock twitching and leaking pre-cum excitedly.

" n,,no,,, c,,cle-clemont,, I,,I'm s-sorry smog,,! " Jackie sobbed against clemonts chest, as clemont tangled his clawed hand in his hair, the other holding him down with his hand on his back, so his ass stuck out almost whorishly, with his legs spread by two pillows and clemonts thigh.

" what a Little whore you fucking are. Going on to fucking every little fuck in this house when your cunts sopping wet? " Smog groaned, slapping his ass again as they looped a hand around his hip, now grinding their bulge against his red, and sensitive beaten ass, thrusting two fingers in and out of their virgin cunt, humming proudly feeling him jolt violently, sobbing out as they felt smogs gloved fingers stretch his cunt suddenly, making them practically fucking *scream*.  
"N-nn,,NO! " Jackie begged, trying to pull himself out of clemont and jackies grasp, sobbing in pain.  
" I-it h,,hh,,h- " he hiccuped, tears pouring down his red, flushed face. " what? Does it fucking hurt you little slut? And to think you were begging for clemonts fucking cock just a moment ago, you disgusting, cock loving whore. You begged us to fuck You with our cocks, so that's what we're gonna fucking do, understand, jackie?~ " Smog snarled in his ear, thrusting and grinding against his ass as he grabbed clemonts cock, forcing Jackie down with their body so their face was smushed against his large, throbbing cock, Leaving clement a flustered, heaving mess.   
" S,,Smog,, let 'em breathe- for fuck-,,nnmgh,, " Clemont shut up quickly, feeling jackie needingly lick at the base of his cock, beginning to suckle at clemonts clit, before moving to his folds, sucking and licking.  
" See? Not to fucking hard accepting-ngh- your r,,role here as our cocksleeve, you fucking dirty cum lovin' whore,, " Jackie nodded, moaning, continuing to suckle and lick at clemonts cock and pussy, tears still dripping down their face from the painful stretching from smog shoving two fingers in him suddenly, still pumping violently in his cunt. 

" mmnhh,, I can't tell if I should stick my throbbing cock in your tight little asshole, and make you scream for me to fuck your tight fucking pussy until your raw and sensitive, you little slut, or eat you out and let you suck off Clemont, so you're left cock hungry, and begging for our cocks more then you already do every day,, " Smog threatened in jackies ear, furiously rubbing their clit and tugging at their dripping, slightly bloody lips, as they suddenly ripped off their mask, pressing their face up against a soft spot on his neck, inhaling his scent. " b-b,,but I d,,don't,, nhah,,, mmeantoeveryday!- " Jackie sobbed out, before crying out loudly, feeling Jackie slap his ass violently.  
And again,  
And again.  
" Don't mean to? I'm sure you fucking don't, but the way you sway your thick fucking ass and hips around, taunting me to fucking bend you over and fuck you like your nothing but my cock hungry whore? It drives me fucking insane,, so open your mouth and suck that cock you've been begging for, before you suck every other cock in this fucking house, you little whore. " smog snarled loudly, thrusting their hips against jackies ass, their cock throbbing almost painfully.  
" God, smog, ye can't get any fuckin worse, can you? "  
Clemont groaned, rubbing jackies head as he began suckling on his clit again, ringing and sliding his hands around clemonts girthy cock, using his spit as a good enough lube.  
Smog simply looked up at clemont with a glare, making a 'hmph' noise, before pulling their fingers away from jackies cunt, letting him relax for a moment before smog brought their fingers up to their face, licking up the blood and cum coating two of their gloved digits.  
" you better fucking hope I don't, clemont, or your cocks gonna end up 2 ft deep up jackies ass if mine doesn't. "  
Clemont quickly shut his mouth, instead letting his head fall back against the beds headboard, letting out deep breaths as Jackie licked the tip of his cock, slowly taking it into his mouth, as it flailed, cum dribbling out already.  
" mmm,, good boy, Jackie,, your cunts tight like a little unused, virgin cocksleeve, but your mouth looks like it's been used to suck dicks since you got here,, " Smog mumbled, grinning down at Jackie, who's mouth was filled with writhing tentacock, already swallowing any cum that spilled out of clemonts sensitive cock, moaning loudly, whining in pain occasionally as his jaw strained to hold even Half of clemonts wriggling cock.  
" hm,,? Do your jaw hurt, baby? It better. Maybe it won't feel so bad when I Fuck your Tight asshole~,, "  
Smog hummed, suddenly ripping off jackies ruined panties, groping and squeezing his soft, sensitive ass, before pulling away from him in general.  
" h,,hmnph?? " Jackie barely had the chance to pull away from clemonts cock, before Smogs foot suddenly pressed him back down, earning a startled yelp before gagging violently, feeling his cock slide down his throat violently, wriggling and squirming as clement moaned and whined,

**Author's Note:**

> Still a wip lmao


End file.
